


Misinterpretations

by Captain_Susanne



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Susanne/pseuds/Captain_Susanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men and women...one species but still different. Commander Chakotay gets to know this aspect. A list created by Tom Paris seems to bring him in some troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretations

**Author's Note:**

> All characters of Star Trek Voyager belong to Paramount. I own nothing of Janeway and Co....unfortunately...if so, Endgame would have never happened ;)

“What´s so funny Tom?” He heard a roar of laughter while entering the mess hall.  
“Oh Chakotay, come over and see what I´ve created after the little dispute I had with B´Elanna two days ago.” Tom showed a small black poster with big colored letters.  
Chakotay took the poster in his hands and read silently. “Five deadly terms used by a woman.” A smirk formed on his lips while reading out aloud the five terms.   
“1. FINE: This is the word women use to end an argument when she knows she is right and you need to shut-up.  
2\. NOTHING: Means something and you need to be worried.  
3\. GO AHEAD: This is a dare, not permission, do not do it.  
4\. WHATEVER: A woman´s way of saying screw you.  
5\. THAT`S OKAY: She is thinking long and hard on how and when you will pay for your mistake.  
Bonus word: WOW! This is not a compliment. She is amazed that one person could be so stupid.  
Tom, this is hilarious. But never show it to B´Elanna. She will kill you, you know? She is a Klingon…well, a half Klingon…but even then the woman is dangerous.”  
Tom started to laugh. “I know Commander, but your lady too. We all know her famous death glare.”  
“Oh yes! I got that glare yesterday.” Neelix sighed heavily.  
“Well, Neelix you deserved that glare. How could you be so stupid and forget to bring her morning coffee to the bridge?” Harry shook his head. “Everyone knows that Captain Janeway is unbearable without her morning coffee.”  
“I know, I know.” Neelix looked at his friends like a little boy who got domiciliary arrest after he did something forbidden. His facial expression caused a laughing fit by his friends.  
“What is so funny, gentlemen?” came a voice from behind them.  
Tom Paris gave Janeway a surprised look. “Oh…oh Captain…it´s…it´s nothing…we…we just laughed at a joke Neelix told us.”   
“Oh it must have been a very funny one. I heard you all laughing in the hallway before entering the mess hall.” She smiled at the men and then faced Chakotay. “And we both need to talk.” Without any other explanation she turned around and headed to the mess hall´s exit.  
Chakotay looked puzzledly at her. He folded the poster, put it in his trouser pocket and followed her. 

***

She had walked very fast. But at the entrance of turbolift two Chakotay had reached her. Studying her face she seemed to be a little bit pissed off and he didn´t know why.   
“Is something wrong with you Kathryn?”  
“How did you get that idea?” she snapped at him.  
“Well, it seems to me you are annoyed.”   
Kathryn gazed at him angrily.   
Chakotay swallowed hard seeing her reaction to his question. “So is everything alright, darling?”  
“I´m fine.” she hissed.  
He looked again, puzzled, at her. The turbolift opened and both went inside.   
While entering the turbolift Chakotay put his hands in his trouser pockets and felt something inside there. Remembering Tom´s poster he folded it out. He gasped softly seeing the first word on the list of the five deadly terms used by a woman. FINE…This is the word women use to end an argument when she knows she is right and you need to shut-up. He cleared his throat. She said that she is fine….does that mean…? Chakotay shook his head and said to himself “Oh come on, you won´t believe that, will you?”  
“Chakotay?”  
“Huh? What´s up Kathryn?”  
“Aren´t you forgetting something?” Kathryn crossed her arms and eyed him with a questioning look.  
“Forget something? Chakotay´s eyes widened. “Wait…we´re in April so it doesn´t mean I´ve forgotten your birthday because that´s the twentieth of May. We married in September. Ok, so we don´t have our wedding anniversary. Our first kiss had been in the Delta Flyer after I came back from an away mission and you were worried sick because the flyer was damaged a lot and you feared I could be hurt…when was that…ah I remember it happened in December, one day before Christmas Eve….and hey that year I got a present! Remember?” He started to laugh thinking of his Christmas gift. But all of a sudden his laughter died seeing Kathryn´s facial expression. The death glare! Now he knew how Neelix felt one day ago. “Kathryn, sorry. I didn´t want to…”  
Janeway silenced him with a gesture of her hand.   
Chakotay was confused. It wasn´t neither her birthday nor was it their wedding anniversary or the anniversary of their first kiss. What could it be then?  
„Um…Kathryn?“  
„What?“  
„Have I said something wrong?”  
“It is nothing.” Kathryn leaned against the turbolift´s back wall and faced him still with an angry look.   
Nothing? Chakotay turned his back on her looking at Tom´s list once more. There it was in black and white. NOTHING… Means something and you need to be worried. Chakotay shifted nervously from one foot to another. It seemed he was in trouble now. He had forgotten something. But what?  
Kathryn cleared her throat. “Chakotay?”  
Squeezing the sheet of paper in his hand he turned around and faced her. “Yes Kathryn?”   
“Do you remember now what you´ve forgotten?”  
“Mhm…I´m thinking really hard about it Kathryn but honestly I don´t know.”   
“You´re kidding me. You can´t have forgotten it. It is too important for everyone here aboard.”  
Now Chakotay really started to worry. Something important to the whole crew? What the hell could that be? He recalled the last briefing…talking about the new field configurations, discussing Tom´s and B´Elanna´s request for getting larger quarters for their little family and Neelix´s suggestion initiating again the talent night. But all those things didn´t seem to be important to the whole crew. Although? Does she mean the talent night? Chakotay began to pore over it. Neelix had asked him to help organize the monthly party.   
“Do you mean Neelix´s talent night, my love?” Chakotay faced her with puppy eyes hoping this look would calm her down if his answer wasn´t correct.   
Kathryn rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “The duty roster! I mean the new duty roster, Chakotay! Not my birthday, not our wedding anniversary, not our first kiss anniversary and above all not Neelix´s talent night. The deadline for the new roster was yesterday. And now you are telling me you haven´t created it yet? You´re not serious, are you?”   
“Oops!” Chakotay blushed.   
“CHAKOTAY!” She barked putting the hands on her hips.   
She was angry. Really angry. He could see it in her narrowed eyes. Suddenly the turbolift stopped giving him the chance to escape from her wrath.   
“Go ahead Mister.” Kathryn said with still narrowed eyes.  
Leaving the turbolift his eyes caught a glimpse of the list once more. GO AHEAD: This is a dare, not permission, do not do it. Chakotay stopped and turned around to have a look at Kathryn. Thank God she is unarmed! he thought. 

***

Walking along the hallway both were silent for some seconds. Chakotay eyed her with a side glance. She was pissed off. She really was and he knew it would be very hard to please her again. How could he have forgotten the new duty roster?   
Stopping at their quarters´ door Kathryn keyed in the security code.  
“I will create the new duty roster in the morning and at lunch time it will be finished. Promise!”  
Kathryn went wordlessly inside their quarters and took off her boots. She headed to the replicator and ordered a coffee.  
Chakotay entered their quarters still thinking what he could do to please her. “I promise you, I will make up for forgetting the new duty roster.”  
“How Chakotay?“ Kathryn raised her right eyebrow.  
„Well, I could cook something for us. How about a Waldorf salad with apples, celery and chopped walnuts? Entrée will be a Lurian vegetables casserole and for the dessert I thought of mousse au chocolat. How does that sound? Shall I cook, beloved?”  
Kathryn turned around and took a sip from her coffee mug. “Whatever.”  
Chakotay winced and touched his forehead…Whatever. She said ‘whatever’. Remembering the meaning of this word he started to sweat. WHATEVER: A woman´s way of saying screw you. Oh my God he was definitely in trouble. Hopefully the dinner could calm her down. Speaking a quick prayer to his animal guide he began to cook.   
After fifty minutes he had finished the three-course-meal. He set the table and decorated it with candle lights and a vase with pink roses.   
Sitting down they began to eat. Chakotay eyed her with a questioning look. It seems the meal tasted good to her. So far, so good. Maybe some small talk could brighten her mood still more.   
“I had to modify the Waldorf salad. I didn´t find celery in the hydroponics bay but rather carrots. So I was forced to improvise. I call this salad ‘Chakotay´s improvisation’.“ He smiled at her but Kathryn only looked down onto her plate.   
“Darling, do you like the modified salad?”  
Taking with her fork another bit of the salad Kathryn shrugged. “That´s okay.”  
Chakotay acted as if his napkin had fallen down. Under the table he folded out Tom´s little list and read the meaning of her saying THAT´S OKAY: She is thinking long and hard on how and when you will pay for your mistake. He swallowed hard.  
“Chakotay? What are you doing under the table for so long?“   
He heard the impatient tone in her voice. Lifting his head Chakotay rammed his head against the edge of the table. “Ouch!”  
“Have you found what you were looking for?” Kathryn grinned at him.  
Chakotay rubbed his head. The little bump hurt a lot but at least she smiled and that meant her mood was changing. Maybe there was hope for the evening getting much better now.  
Thirty minutes later they had finished their dinner. Moving towards the replicator to recycle the dirty plates Chakotay lost a fork. While he bent down, he didn´t notice that Tom´s list dropped out of his trousers pocket.  
Watching the scene Kathryn left her chair and picked up the sheet of paper. Holding it in her hands she read the five deadly terms used by a woman. A smirk formed on her face. Now all of Chakotay´s weird reactions in the last two hours became clear to her. She folded the list and put it in her pocket. Then she headed back to her chair.   
Hearing a groan Chakotay turned around from the replicator. Kathryn sat in her chair with a painful facial expression, rubbing her left shoulder.   
“Oh! My knots are getting knots.”  
“Wait, let me help you.” Chakotay moved behind her chair and started with a massage.   
Kathryn began to groan in pleasure. “Oh, that feels good.”   
Some seconds passed and all of a sudden Chakotay intensified his massage with another part of his body. After kissing and sucking her neck a joyful sigh escaped from Kathryn´s lips. “Oh God Chakotay, that´s even better.”  
His hands wandered all over her body caressing first her breasts and then moved further to her thighs. It seemed to Chakotay his tactic was working. Kathryn´s mood became better and better. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She seemed to be wax in his hands.   
Carrying her in his arms and heading to the bedroom their lips never lost contact.   
When Chakotay reached the room he laid Kathryn on the bed and began to undress her little by little. With every garment he released from her body his lust for her grew more and more.   
Chakotay took off his clothes and crawled to her side looking at the beautiful woman he loved with all of his heart.   
Kissing her lips and sucking at her nipples he started his little torture and their pleasurable adventure began.   
Twenty minutes later she lay in his arms watching the movements of the unfamiliar stars.   
Chakotay´s fingers caressed her upper arm moving to her face and finally stroked her lips. He looked deep into her sea blue eyes and a smile formed on his face. “I hope you enjoyed it, my love.”  
Breaking away from his embrace Kathryn turned her back on Chakotay and answered him in a tone he couldn´t define. “Chakotay, how can I explain it to you? Well, the sex had been…it had been…wow.”  
Chakotay´s eyes widened in shock. ‚Wow‘…that had been the last word on Tom´s list. He sat up and turned her face back to him giving her a worried look.   
“How do you mean that?” Chakotay feared her answer. He had always been a good lover. Had his virility slackened?   
Kathryn answered him with a smirk. „At least not the meaning which is on your little list Mister.“  
After giving him a passionate kiss to show her thankfulness she added “And don´t forget the new duty roster. I expect it at 1200 hours in my ready room. Understood?”  
“Aye ma´am.” Feeling relieved he put his arm around her.   
Only seconds later both fell asleep.


End file.
